Dark Moon
by Silarcta
Summary: SECOND AND LAST CHAPPIE UP! Xemnas and Saïx are having a personal vendetta against each other, yet it turns out more serious than planned. Lemonish. XemnasSaïx. Rape. A bit sadistic. If you don’t like, you don’t read.
1. That Alarming Sensation

Dark Moon By The Crimson Luna Diviner 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts -Insert witty rubbish here-

Rating: M

Genre: Angst/Romance

Summary: Xemnas and Saïx are having a personal vendetta against each other, yet it turns out more serious than planned. Lemonish. Xemnas/Saïx. Rape. A bit sadistic. If you don't like, don't read.

History: There are way too few stories with this pairing. And if you can't find what you want, make it. To all you Xemnas/Saïx fans out there! Oh, and if anyone likes it, I might just make it a longer story instead of a oneshot. I'll try to not to make it too OOC, though that might not be easy. I know some people react strong on that. And this fic is written mostly while listening to Yoko Shimomura's "Organization XIII". That's their theme song, isn't that lovely! -Earns weird looks-

* * *

"Saïx!"

Number VII quirked his head up at the sound of Vexen's voice.

"What is it now?" he groaned with obvious anger. He had almost fallen asleep against the cold stonewall of the castle in The World That Never Was, which really seemed quite comfortable after so many sleepless nights.

"The Superior says he wants to see you," Vexen said, though backing away slightly at the tone of Saïx voice. If Saïx wasn't so tired he'd probably gone berserk right then and there, but seeing Xemnas had kept him on duty twenty-four hours a day most of the week he was too tired to do anything, but his anger fed him enough to stand up, push Vexen aside and head of to Xemnas' room. He was perhaps lacking the joy of hatred at the moment, but wishing Xemnas dead gave much of the same satisfaction. He knew this week had been his punishment for being so stubborn. He and Xemnas had in fact been quite unfriendly the last month, doing everything they could to put the other at unease, neither willing to give in, and Saïx wouldn't give number I the satisfaction of seeing him buck under from lack of sleep, or hearing him complain. He would face him, whether it meant to collapse the moment he was out of his presence. So he shaked himself mentally, ready to face the malice in those amber eyes with his usual cold expression, and knocked at his Superiors door. He was given orders to enter, and found Xemnas in front of his large window in the opposite direction of the door, regarding the moon. A bed draped in black silk was placed in an alcove to the right.

"Saïx. Late as always," Xemnas stated. Saïx had great problems hiding a scowl.

"What is it this time Xemnas?" He had great difficulty to keep his voice calm, yet not sound drowsy.

"You have been working so hard these last days, I wonder. Are you not tired?" The Superiors voice was dripping with malice, yet it's low, dark tone was surely relaxing for those who felt like falling asleep standing already.

"No… not at all" was the answer.

"All nobodies need sleep, even the stubborn ones." Saïx couldn't help but frown at this, Xemnas was still turned towards the window, and so his expression was unknown.

"So tell me," he continued. "Have you been skipping your duties?"… Damn. He hadn't expected that one and Xemnas understood as much.

"Of course not! I'd never refuse your orders. I abide by your word only." That was in fact quite true, as long as there wasn't any rule saying 'do not lead a personal vendetta against your Superior.'

"Is that so?" He was finally turning to face Saïx. "You're on your fourth night without sleep."

"Sixth" Saïx muttered.

"You really have outdone yourself" Xemnas said, eyes meeting, the tired yellow pierced by those amber pools full of malice, yet concealed beneath a mask of false concern. "Are you sure you don't need a day off?" He could simply just have said 'Do you give in?' as they both knew that was what he meant, but he didn't. Rule#1: Never, _ever_ speak directly of their little fight. Rule#2: Never, _ever_ give in. Of course it was more like principles, but as long as they abode to them there wasn't really going to be a winner. But Saïx actually thought of it for a moment. He could end their little scenario right there and finally get some sleep after seeing Xemnas triumphant expression, then either leave it there or return to bash his head open, or… he could look forward to another week of sleepless nights.

"I am fine," he concluded. He might be tired, but his pride wasn't. He'd never let himself lose to Xemnas.

"If you say so." He suddenly caught Saïx' wrist in a iron grip. "Then I suppose I will have to force you," and so he pulled Saïx towards the alcove, almost with ease, seeing the he was so tired. If it hadn't been for the alarming sensation that rose in him, he would have fallen asleep the moment he hit the soft pillows.

"What are you-?" But he was silenced by Xemnas, putting a finger over Saïx' lips. Oh god how he wanted to just sleep, but the sound of his zipper being pulled down made him struggle against his Superior's firm grip. Had Xemnas lost his mind?

"What are you fighting for? Didn't you just say you'd do whatever I told you to?" an evil chuckle escaped him as he slightly licked Saïx' neck.

Oh god! He was going to get raped!

"Will you let me hear you beg for mercy?" Xemnas murmured as he pulled his cloak of completely, leaving Saïx in a pair of black pants. 'Be a good boy and give in,' he thought.

"Xemnas! This is going way too far!" Shit, he was speaking of it, yet he cursed his pride at that moment. Was there any option?

"Not if you beg."

"Never!" Saïx could just have said straight out; 'Fuck me.' Same result. For the first time ever, the berserker was glad he was a nobody. He felt no regret as Xemnas pulled his pants of him.

Saïx woke up almost two days later, still in Xemnas' room. Still naked, still in pain and covered in blood. Most of it had dried by now, but some was fresh too. He was in serious trouble. His Superior had shown him no mercy after he had refused to give in. It had been painful. Saïx was surprised he'd even managed to fall asleep after that, but right now, the only thoughts in his head was vengeance. Sweet, sweet vengeance to ease this bitter, bitter pain. He tried to stand up, but swayed, and decided to remain seated on the bed for a moment. Blood loss. If he was still bleeding he must have lost most of his blood already, but if he remained here he'd be sure to lose the rest upon Xemnas' return. So he gathered himself, slowly retrieving his clothing, dressed, and hurried down the hall as fast as his sore limbs would let him. He found himself in his own room shortly after, curling up in a corner. The world was spinning. He was starting to black out as he heard footsteps entering the room. He let go of his legs, and readied to summon his weapon. As long as he got to dismember Xemnas' head it didn't really matter if he saw him in such a humiliating position.

"Saïx!"

Of course it had to be Vexen seeing him like this.

"What do you want!" Saïx growled.

"I simply followed the trail of blood" Vexen replied coldly. "Will you tell me what's been going on or do you plan on bleeding to death?"

"You are always telling me you're a scientist, not a doctor" Saïx said in a flat voice. He was having problems enough keeping himself conscious, which was the second battle he lost in three days.

This time, Saïx found himself waking up at the laboratory's surgery table, his thirst for vengeance even stronger (if possible).

"Unusual location for that wound of yours," Vexen's cold voice echoed from somewhere behind him. "Mind telling me what happened this time?" His request was followed by silence.

"I gave you some pills to make you regain your blood faster," he continued. "Other than that, I don't believe there is much that needs to be done."

No way Saïx would involve anyone else. He'd have his revenge and no one would try talking him out of it. He pulled himself to a sitting position, making sure he wouldn't pass out again. When he didn't feel dizzy anymore, he rose to his feet and headed for the door. As he put a hand on the doorknob he came to a halt.

"It was Xemnas." And so he left, leaving Vexen quite puzzled.

Why had it come to this? Saïx wondered as he entered his room. In all the time he had been a part of the Organization, he and Xemnas used to enjoy each other's company up until now. You could almost have called them friends. And now… They had already gone way to far. If it kept going on like this, one would end up dead. He didn't want it go on.

Why had it come to this? Xemnas wondered as he returned to his room finding Saïx gone. He had been the first one not connected with Ansem to join the Organization. He had been the first outsider to earn Xemnas' trust. And now… did Saïx even consider the outcome this could have? Xemnas gave a low chuckle as his hand drifted over the blood-drenched sheets of his bed. Saïx would make him pay for this, no doubt about it, though whatever the Luna Diviner did, he would never win this battle. He was probably planning his next move right now Xemnas thought, and at that moment he felt something had collide with his head. Seeing stars, he was flipped around and forced down on the blood-drenched sheets, facing the ceiling. And as he focused his eyes again, he gazed into a pair of yellow pools, glowing with anger and vengeance.

"Don't tell me you are blacking out all ready?" Saïx smirked. "Why, I haven't even begun yet."

"Aren't we persistent," Xemnas glared back. The next couple of minutes became a struggle, both trying to force the other down on the bed. The berserker turned out to be the strongest, yet his Superior didn't lie still until Saïx pulled out a small knife, lightly pressing it against his throat. Finally positioning himself at the top of Xemnas he gave a triumphant smirk as he pulled down his zipper, carefully dragging the knife down his throat making a thin red line. At that moment, Xemnas knew that this night, he would pay back every single drop of blood he had spilled from the Luna Diviner at their last encounter. But what if that promise of death in those yellow eyes were true? An alarming feeling slid through his body as the man atop of him sliced into him again, this time making a deep cut across his chest getting them both splattered with blood. Xemnas bit back a small groan and started struggling again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

This time, Saïx carved a big X between his eyes, much like his own, down to the bone, making Xemnas groan of pain and realise there was no escape from this one. Either he took what was in store for him, or he was most likely to have his throat slit.

"For you, my love," was Saïx cold statement. He was surprised when his Superior didn't reply to his mockery. As he slid of the rest of his clothes, he wondered whether Xemnas had given up… but he'd never, Saïx knew as much. Perhaps this round, but he'd seek revenge. As the berserker once again cut into the man below him, he wondered when they'd ever stop. He made small cuts across his Superiors lips, kissing them hard, making them sting like acid, forcing an agonized groan from him. When Saïx saw the stinging felt worse to him than the cutting he immediately started licking the wounds he had already inflicted on him. Oh, how that pitiful moaning healed Saïx' own broken body. He longed to hear more of it. Xemnas suddenly became aware that the hatred and malice in the yellow eyes were turning into amusement. So he liked causing him pain, did he? Then the voice of Saïx pulled him back to reality.

"Now Xemnas. I will give you a choice, like I was given. You can either beg for mercy, or tell me right out you want me to fuck you"

What kind of choice was that? But Xemnas had already decided he'd stick up with anything that was thrown at him.

"I… want you to fuck me"

"What was that?" an evil smirk spread across Saïx face.

"I want you to fuck me!"

"That's a good boy." Xemnas scowled, but soon had to bite back another groan, and made a pained grimace in stead as Saïx entered without preparation or warning, just like he had done. The berserker pounded into him with all power and speed he could manage, making him bleed to the extreme, biting his neck, and cutting him at the same time.

Xemnas couldn't help but think, that if it wasn't for the pain, a small part of him might have enjoyed this, though immediately regretting it as Saïx made his hardest thrust yet, making him scream of pain as the Luna Diviner had his release inside him. And so he withdrew. They lay by each other's side for a second, Saïx panting, Xemnas shaking, then Saïx bent over Xemnas, licked some blood from his forehead and kissed him swiftly.

"So you will think twice the next time you decide for something like this… my love." He gave an evil chuckle and pulled his clothes back on. This time, Xemnas scowled at the mockery, yet he was overcome with the pain. Saïx would regret this.

A moan of agony escaped the Luna Diviner's lips. It was a week since Xemnas had first had his way with him, two nights since last time, still neither of them willing to give up. As if they were just taking it in turn to rape each other, though not as hard as the first times. Oh, yes. It was still painful. But both were getting tired. It had become sort of a routine. Of course you'd get tired by getting raped and then rape someone every second night and have other duties at daytime. If you could call it rape anymore that is. The few of the other members who had realised what their Superior and the berserker was doing each night believed they were a couple. They didn't know there was a war going on between them, that they only wanted to cause each other as much pain as possible. Though both Xemnas and Saïx were starting to grow uncertain of their real motives, but they'd never admit it to each other. Perhaps out of fear of losing the other. They didn't know, and at this rate, they'd never find out.

Another moan escaped his lips. He was pushed against the cold stone floor of his own room, Xemnas' full weight thrusting against him. And Saïx would take revenge, and Xemnas take revenge for Saïx revenge, and so on. Perhaps being stubborn wasn't so bad after all, Saïx thought, as he looked up through the window at the clouded moon.

* * *

Phew… I wanted the ending to be longer, but it wasn't really that much to write unless I wrote really much, or corrupted the whole atmosphere. I mainly had two ideas of a Xemnas/Saïx fic, and I decided to go for the more… evil? one at first… to see how people like my work.

As I said, I might decide on making it a longer story (I'm no real fan of sequels, though I let you decide). If so, I might make it a bit nicer… Perhaps about them finally not calling it a war any longer, haha!

It's all up to you who push the tiny little review button!


	2. How It Should Be

By The Crimson Luna Diviner 

History: Okay, I was a bit disappointed I didn't get more reviews at the first part of the story (I'm not very patient), but I was asked to write more, and so I will. The reviews I received last week for some of my other fics have encouraged me to write this, and I've got some other ideas for more Xemnas/Saïx, a Xemnas/Sephiroth (AU probably), and perhaps even a Vexen/Marluxia (I just realised I'm the first to write M-rated V/M fics at my release of "Ice Petals" O.o That was my first lemon!). And I am itching to write after being to Poland for a week! So here it is: the not-so-long-longed-for second part of Dark Moon. Tadaa!

This story takes place some weeks after the first part ended. It will be much more fluff and much more lemon, so brace yourself!

* * *

Saïx was leaning his back against the plain wall of a desert corridor in the castle of The World That Never Was. He was staring at the opposite wall, just waiting for time to pass. He was surprised enough by finding Xemnas giving him a day off, but what was really disturbing was how he had spent it. He had just stood by that wall, waiting for nighttime. How delightful it was not to be able feel bored, or he'd lost his mind waiting for the moment he knew his Superior would be back in his room. He reminded himself that he wasn't supposed to enjoy this, goddamn it! He grumbled. But then he suddenly grew worried. What if this was just another trick by Xemnas? Waiting like this was almost worse than the first time he had been taken. An empty angst had filled him, which mad everything to the worst, seeing he knew it wasn't real. He wished for what seemed the billionth time that he had a heart so he could feel something for Xemnas. Perhaps, if he loved him, he'd let his pride fall, but this wasn't about love. It was but an unorthodox way of leading a war. Saïx sighted. How many times hadn't he wondered what was going on in Xemnas' thoughts. Did he think of Saïx like a mere enemy, or did he enjoy their evenings? Definitely not the latter. Xemnas was the one who had used it like a weapon in the first place, why would he mean anything else but harm at this point? Finally. It was time.

X

Xemnas was leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the giant window in his room. His eyes were closed as he pondered over the hollow sorrow that filled him. He had never experienced an illusion like that. It was surely just the sad thoughts that filled him at the moment. He knew by now that Saïx usually came around half past one, seeing the other members was either sleeping or working at that time. He'd give his usual surprised look as he became aware of him, and he'd let Saïx take him, struggling just a tiny bit. Then Saïx would repeat the same as Xemnas came to him the next night.

It was 01.34 am.

Xemnas cursed himself for admitting it, but at that moment he was afraid. Not of what he expected was to be done to him. He was afraid Saïx wouldn't come. He wondered what he'd do if Saïx surrendered their war, if he'd pull out, tired of being done every second evening. He knew deep down that Saïx wouldn't give up, but he was still worried. What if? He would never let go of Saïx. Never. It was strange. He could vaguely recall how he'd wanted him dead after Saïx had taken him for the first time, and the amusement in Saïx' eyes more than anything, but now… He needed Saïx. He wanted him, and he'd never let him go. This only made the horror inside him grow. The clock on his wall showed 01.47 am. What if Saïx had left the Organization for good?

But a sudden relief grasped him as a couple of strong arms embraced his waist firmly from behind, neither loving nor hating. Xemnas turned to face those empty, yellow eyes and gave a perfectly exercised surprised look. Acting good as always, Saïx thought as he lightly caressed the outline of Xemnas' jaw after pushing him down on the bed. Xemnas struggled for a few seconds only, and then let himself get pushed back by strong hands on his shoulders. He closed his eyes, knowing Saïx would tare his clothes off, bracing himself for the moment Saïx would mercilessly thrust into him as he always did… but not this time. Xemnas gave a muffled groan as Saïx nuzzled his neck and bit the soft skin. His bare hands slid neatly under Xemnas' cloak feeling the skin underneath as he slid the zipper open. Saïx was almost gentle this night. He took time to feel his Superior's body against his palms, earning a slight shiver in return. He kissed him, though not on his lips, but everywhere else. Xemnas was having a hard time trying not to respond. He kept his stoic face as Saïx kept touching and kissing. It was obviously just a trick he thought. No matter how much he enjoyed it he could not show it. Saïx on the other hand, was disappointed. He loved the feel of the others body against his own as he slowly undressed them both, but Xemnas was obviously not thinking the same. He was just lying there: limp as always, probably just wishing to get it over with as soon as possible. Damn it! That hollow anxiety came back again. What if Xemnas wouldn't come to him the next night? Perhaps it was for the best that he'd just do like he used to.

And so, Xemnas once again groaned in pain as the berserker pounded into him, without preparations, each thrust harder than the other. He felt like his hips would brake, and Saïx was angry, he could tell. Probably because that trick of his hadn't worked, and if he went into berserk now... Xemnas let out an agonized moan. He felt blood seep down between his legs as the Luna Diviner withdrew. They both lay there panting a couple of minutes. Saïx knew he'd be tired tomorrow. Not because he had taken Xemnas so hard, but as soon as his Superior fell asleep, he'd get dressed and leave for his own chambers. Or would he? Yes he would. Even though he couldn't sleep without Xemnas at his side anymore, he had to leave. It was routine… He caught himself wondering whether Xemnas had the same problem… probably not. Then again, what would Xemnas do if he found Saïx at his side when he woke up? What to do? He looked down at Xemnas. He seemed so peaceful lying there fast asleep. There was no sign on his face of what he had been through.

Saïx gave a sigh as he once again found himself fully dressed, collapsing over the bed in his own room. Why had it come to this?

X

The next day was hell, like always. They were avoiding each other now. At least Saïx didn't have to work himself to death anymore; seeing he never spoke to Xemnas he didn't get too many assignments. He was usually down in the laboratory helping Vexen. Now Vexen wasn't really the kind of nobody who needed help, but he didn't mind having the berserker down there. He was still curious of what was happening, as he knew better than to believe Saïx and Xemnas was a couple. His curiosity got the better of him again, tearing him away from his work. He turned slowly towards Saïx, who was leaning his back against the wall behind him, like always.

"If you would just tell me what is happening…"

"No"

"Xemnas is in a bad mood, it's affecting us all"

"I don't care"

"I figured as much"

"Then why do _you_ care?"

Saïx scowled. These arguments with Vexen were the only thing he did other than just standing there doing nothing these days. Life had become so pointless. Vexen surveyed the tired expression on Saïx' face. When the scientist finally spoke he didn't sound as cold as he usually did.

"You are not doing this by your free will, are you?"

He was met by silence.

"Whatever made this start, you will have to be the one to stop it," Vexen said. His tone was demanding now. It was clearly an order.

"And why is that?" Saïx said dangerously.

"Simply because Xemnas is our Superior. You are both acting stupid on the Organizations behalf, but you have no right to oppose Xemnas. Stop this madness before you get killed. You are endangering us all." Saïx finally dropped his gaze to the floor, and sighed.

"… What if I don't want it to stop?"

X

Xemnas' eyes grew wide. Had he heard that right? He stared at the door in front of him. It was silent now. Xemnas wasn't one who used to eavesdrop on others, but when he had heard Saïx voice from the laboratory he found he'd rather turn and go back to his own business, but then… Saïx said he didn't want it to stop? What could that mean? But he was tore out of his thoughts as the sound of footsteps came from the door.

X

"Xemnas is doing this to _hurt_ you!" Vexen yelled. "Or have you forgotten that nobodies can't love?"

"Don't act like you know what's going on," Saïx said shortly, and turned towards the door.

"Fine. You deserve it if you are going to be so stubborn." Saïx went out into the empty corridor. Vexen's words annoyed him even though he understood it. He and Xemnas were the strongest members of the Organization. If they were hurt this bad every day, the others would be in danger. Still. He really didn't want it to stop. Then again, he didn't want it to go on like this either. Everything was so confusing. He came back to his room. Lost in thoughts he dropped facedown on his bed. The hours went by. It was 01.52 am. Xemnas should have been there by now, he thought. Anxiety was building up as the minutes ticked slowly by.

55… 57… 2 am… ten past… quarter past…

Wasn't he coming?

Finally, at half past 2, he could hear the sound of footsteps entering his room. His hair was stroked aside and lips were gently pressed against his neck. Saïx tried not to show any sign of relief as he turned to face those amber eyes. They were softer than usual. There was no trace of the malice that tainted them their first night. And his smile was equally beautiful. Gawd, he wanted to meet those lips. Shit, he didn't just think that? Xemnas carefully undressed him, much like how Saïx had done yesterday, taking of his gloves, and feeling the skin, even kissing his bare chest.

_Xemnas is doing this to _hurt_ you!_

How he hated Vexen at that moment. Was this another one of his Superior's tricks? Was he going to act careful, then hurt him? It was all so confusing. Argh! Why couldn't Vexen just mind his own – A gasp escaped him as Xemnas slid two fingers into him. It wasn't exactly gentle, but Xemnas had _never_ done that to him before. He felt warm all of a sudden, and he couldn't help but squirm under the other's firm grip, but a small voice in his head was screaming for him to end this now. It wasn't right. This wasn't the way it should happen. This should have been something beautiful they both wanted. This didn't look like a quarrel any longer, Saïx thought as he writhed under Xemnas, his breathing uneven by his sudden gasps. He didn't _want_ it to be either. Saïx finally understood it. He wanted Xemnas. But he also understood that it could never be mutual. He let out another groan as Xemnas entered him. Saïx clung to his shoulders by pure instinct, sweating and panting. He was responding much more than he used to even though Xemnas wasn't nearly as brutal as he used to, perhaps that was just it, and Xemnas loved it. Things had been dull the last days. Seeing he could have this effect on the Luna Diviner was thrilling.

X

Saïx hesitated at the doorstep to Xemnas room. He could clearly recall the details of last night. It made him worried. Xemnas had been so gentle, almost caring… but he surely just liked knowing he got respond… or perhaps he had meant something by it? He thought about his options. He could either screw Xemnas senseless once again, be gentle like he tried last time without any success, or drop it like Vexen had told him to. Would Xemnas hate him if he told him that he wanted this?

X

Xemnas awoke the next morning aching all over, even though he hadn't slept this good for years. Saïx had no mercy last night. It had been a nightmare. He felt the dried blood between his legs. Was this the reward for being soft? Sadism? He then remembered something he had thought the first night Saïx had his way with him.

'_The hatred and malice in the yellow eyes were turning into amusement. So he liked causing him pain, did he?'_

Saïx _liked_ causing him pain, right? Still, it was puzzling how he had tried to be gentle last time, and hearing those words down in the laboratory. Xemnas felt so confused. Ah, of course! Saïx didn't want to stop _hurting_ him! Xemnas shuddered. He didn't want it to be like that. He had enjoyed last night most of anything, being gentle. And he had liked the beginning of the one before that too, he had just been so suspicious. Saïx _liked_ causing him pain… Yet something about that didn't seem right either.

He suddenly hoisted himself up to a sitting position and stared right into a pair of yellow eyes. Saïx was sitting on the edge of his bed, dressing, and his expression stoic as ever. Xemnas' eyes grew wide. Had he been there all night? No… he wouldn't, would he?

"Why are you still here Saïx?" he asked slowly. Saïx thought for a moment. Vexen had been partly right. If anyone could do something about this, it'd probably be him.

"I couldn't sleep," he said courtly. And so he left Xemnas alone to stare at the door. Despite his neutral outside, Saïx was jumping inside. He had taken what could be considered the first step. They hadn't talked for a long time, but now, it was as if a barrier had been broken. Xemnas hadn't sounded angry either, more surprised and perhaps a bit suspicious. As long as he didn't do anything wrong now, things might turn out to the better.

But Saïx happiness didn't last long. As another dull day went by, slower than anyone yet it seemed, he wondered whether he'd spend the rest of his life waiting for nighttime. And finally nighttime came… but Xemnas didn't.

03.26 am… 37… 58… 04.43… 6 am…

No Xemnas…

Why didn't he come? Why not tonight? Had Saïx perhaps been too harsh against him? He might have. Then again, perhaps Xemnas was busy with something else? He was in fact the leader of this Organization; surely he didn't have time to fool around every night? And with that thought, Saïx crept into bed, trying to get some sleep before morning came. Perhaps next night.

X

But Xemnas didn't show himself the next night either. Not even the night after that. Saïx was getting worried. He had asked some of the other members if they knew where he could be, but none had seen him or had any idea of what he might be doing. Saïx sat down on his bed late at the fourth night alone, head supported by his hands. What was happening? Hollow anxiety was building up inside him once again.

Wasn't it obvious? Xemnas had left. And he might never come back. And if he did, was there any guarantee that he'd come back for Saïx? No, he thought. Xemnas would never care about him… At least Saïx wouldn't have his heart broken… how ironic. A single tear slid down his face, and he cursed his own weakness.

A sudden sound of footsteps made him wipe his face clean. No way anyone would see him cry! His eyes widened as Xemnas came into the room. His expression sad. He came to a halt, right in front of Saïx, who looked down into the floor.

"Were have you been?" Saïx asked as cold as he could manage, yet he didn't meet his Superior's eyes.

"… I needed some time to think… that's all." Did Saïx hate him now? He wondered.

"About what?" Saïx asked, still not looking at him. Was he going to end it? Did Xemnas hate him now? His tone was stoic, it was impossible to say.

"You know very well what." Xemnas cupped his cheek, forcing him to meet his eyes. Both amber and yellow were glazy.

"Is there something wrong Xemnas?" Saïx asked, wondering exactly how dumb it sounded. Xemnas merely nodded and gave a slight smile. Then suddenly, Saïx stood up and embraced him. Xemnas' eyes widened, but he returned the hug, locking his arms around Saïx' neck. And they stood like that, for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting it to end. Eventually, Xemnas pulled away. He once again cupped Saïx cheek making their eyes meet. The berserker felt like his skin was burning from the other's touch.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting," Xemnas whispered.

"It's okay," Saïx said softly. Xemnas put a hand on Saïx zipper, but gave him an uncertain glance.

"May I…?"

"I want nothing else."

And so the war ended, as sudden as it had begun. Xemnas carefully slipped of his cloak, Saïx doing the same to him. They were both naked now, burning under each other's touch. Saïx wondered how things that had seemed so difficult could be so simple, and oh, so enjoyable. He groaned as Xemnas slid two fingers into him once again. But this wasn't like last time. He had chosen this by himself. It was… euphoric… and he fully enjoyed it. This was how it should be. Xemnas pulled out and gently nuzzled Saïx' neck, whispering words of comfort which wasn't really needed. He knew that, but he wanted the other to know that he cared. Saïx arched his back as he thrust inside. For the first time, they were joined together as one. Saïx clung to his shoulders, only inches away from Xemnas' lips.

They were together now, he shouldn't hesitate. Yet the memory of last time he had kissed Xemnas held him back. He had done it to cause him pain… He didn't want to bring that back. An irritated groan escaped him as Xemnas paused. He hovered over Saïx, supporting himself with his elbows and stared into his eyes.

"Is there something wrong Saïx?" he asked uncertain.

"Yes, why did you stop?" Saïx sounded slightly annoyed.

"Something's bothering you." Saïx thought for a moment.

"… The past… I suppose."

"Would we ever have done this if it wasn't for the past?" Both knew that without the quarrel, this would never have happened. Xemnas shifted his gaze to Saïx' lips and wondered how a real kiss would taste. And so he slowly closed the gap between his and his own. Softly. Saïx' eyes widened. He immediately tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, making Xemnas gasp. Perfect, he thought as he slipped his tongue into his Superior's mouth. Then they started rocking back together again, moaning as they shared their first passionate kiss.

As they curled up together that night, Xemnas snuggled up safely in Saïx' arms, they both realised; _this was how it should be_.

* * *

Awww… The blockheads finally confessed for each other! Gawk! This was really hard to write! It's just yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, and even more yaoi! Is that something bad…? Anyways, I think it was real difficult, so I hope people will review. I never meant it to be this long. At first I was afraid I wouldn't write _enough_! I think it might have been too OOC, and I didn't really want to ruin the setting of the first part. Well, I'll leave it to the reviewers to flame me. Me gots other yaoi to write : 3

Thanks to Star Healer and forgottenxsecrecy for reviewing and encouraging me at the first part of Dark Moon. Love Ya!


End file.
